maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Atomiclithium/My Origin Story/Crossover Blog
Give me a few seconds I just realized vlog stands for video blog SO in 7th grade I was heavy into writing and I used to stay up all night on my best friend's cellphone writing My Chemical Romance fanfiction. After she figured out I was doing that she began to sleep with her phone under her pillow :,( My writing days go back even further to like 2nd grade where we were able to write and illustrate stories and the teacher laminated all of them and my grandma still has them in her closet. That's I think when I was like "WOW writing is dope" and I've been writing ever since. My elementary was the freaking best. Fast forward to 8th grade when my friend Dominique showed me these Maximum Ride books in her locker and was literally raving about the series, she thought it was awesome and I was a bit of a follower (I just knew who had good taste, okay?) so I decided to check them out. Que my infatuation for Fax, hate for the other boys and everyone else who got in the way of Fax, and general stan nature that I embodied after I finished what was written back then. Interestingly enough I continued my adoration for writing band fanfiction throughout high school, and dabbling into other fandoms that we shant speak of, and never once wrote fanfiction for Maximum Ride. I wrote about Resident Evil, however, which we will get into later. I guess I thought the series was pretty damn perfect the way it was, until the last couple of books. ANGEL, the third to last book, pleased me. But I kind of wished it ended there. I won't go into my personal rant on the series, but I bought Nevermore, began to read it, and put it in the deepest trenches of my closet where it stayed for five years. Yes, five years. ''When I dislike something, I really commit. My pure love for the series continued until I was about seventeen, when my alleigance turned towards Resident Evil's lore. This is the Maximum Ride fandom page so we will not delve into ''that ''origin story. We'll just skip to the present :D I'm 23 at the time of writing (I'm tired of editing things to reflect my age as the years pass). I have two kids, toddlers. Writing is still huge in my life even though I can go weeks, months maybe, without writing a single word. The crossover world between Maximum Ride and Resident Evil had just recently, in a few years or so, came into my mind. Both have striking similarities: playing with genetics, end of the word themes, 'enhanced human' themes. Lemme drop this bomb on you: I'm a huge Albert Wesker fan. Always have been. I was drooling over him the moment I knew boys could be drooled over. Don't ask me why. Make fun of me. My love for him is FOREVER Naturally I wanted to pair Wesker and Maximum together. This is where the alternate universe comes into play, as Maximum was not canonically around until Wesker was about 30! In the universe I created, Maximum was born in 1964, making her four years younger than Wesker. I have a huge, huge, huge soft spot for evil men who only legitimately care for their loved ones. Yes, yes, I know Albert Wesker was likely a giant sociopath who only cared for himself. That's why it's an ''alternate universe. Anyway I've been working on my rough draft for this three part series for about a year now and boy am I proud. It's the first of its kind, I have a solid plan for it, and eveything is going so great. /end bragging Thank you to the reader if you really read all this. Category:Blog posts Category:Personal